American Boy
by Hime-Devine
Summary: Jeff x OC. Jeff is younger and meets a new Scottish girl in a bar and takes her home. Fluffxsmut For Andy, of course. Rated M for SMUT.


American Boy

Her friends said it would be the perfect place to go out. Her first day in America and her friends thought it'd be best if she got drunk. Sighing, the skinny girl set down her beer, looking around. She bobbed her head at the odd American music, smiling as she saw green eyes catch hers and she got up, leaving her blabbing friends. He was taller than her, half a foot the most with long blond hair and the most striking green eyes she'd ever seen. She tipped her head a little, looking up to see more of his face, a single lip ring in his mouth making her smile. "I'm Wolf." She said, holding out her hand. He shook it, his hands a little rougher than usual, maybe from working.

"Names Jeff. You from around here?" he asked, looking her up and down. She was over twenty-one, though many people would think otherwise and some times people thought she was in high school. "No, I came to visit a few friends of mine. I'm from Scotland." She purred, her eyes unable to pull away from his and he took her hand, leading her away. "You like it here so far?" He asked as they got to a quieter booth on the other side of the bar, music still pumping and people dancing. "It's very different than the quiet nights and starry skies back home, but it's definitely beautiful." She said, finally looking down when he made a silly face. "You want to see something really beautiful? Come with me then."

And they were up again, making their way to the exit and Wolf let herself be pulled away. In the parking lot, Jeff took her to his old beat up looking truck. "I'll show you something that'll knock your socks off." Wolf giggled and shook her head, getting an odd look from Jeff. "That's so funny." She said, getting in the passenger side. "It feels weird not having a steering wheel on this side." She said, mimicking the way she would drive, doing her own sound effects. Jeff laughed and slid the key into ignition and turned it. He heard the putts and he pressed the gas a little. "Come on baby." He purred to the car and it sprung to life, driving them down the dirt road from the club.

They talked for what seemed hours as Jeff drove over hills and through two small towns. "This place has the most beautiful places ever." He said softly as he turned the car off, getting out and helping her as well. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around. It was relatively dark, only the half moon guiding them. "Just watch." He clapped loudly and thousands of fireflies scattered, turning on their lights and dancing, brought to life by the surprise. She watched in wonder, only having seen things like these in books or movies. Soon, pairs began to gather, dancing and making their lights flash in odd patterns.

"It's mating season for fireflies. I always like to watch them dance." He said, pulling her a little closer. She blushed and watched the flies, wrapping an arm around his waist and she could almost feel his smile. She leaned against them as the fireflies danced and played the song of love and Wolf closed her eyes, humming a song she knew from when she was a kid till she felt a shift, something pressed against her lips. Opening her eyes, she found Jeff's closed lids, his soft lips pressing against hers and she accepted.

His hands slipped up her body and she purred, his warmth flowing into her and she arched when he touched sensitive parts on her back and neck. Noting for future use, Jeff stopped kissing her slightly swollen lips to kiss her chin and neck, sucking and nipping small pleasure spots making the Scottish lass whimper and moan softly. He took her back to the truck, driving her back to his semi empty house. No parents, but an older brother and his plaything. While they were alone, he took her to his bedroom, laying her down, kissing her deeper this time, more lust filled and passionate.

Wolf stopped him, pulling away to slowly strip, showing her bra and panties, the black lace making Jeff drool a little. "You're so beautiful," he said to her, kissing her collarbone, going down. He kissed the top of her breasts, slowly slipping his hands into her bra, bringing them out of the silky confines. Wolf whimpered in pleasure and slight nervousness but she let him do as he pleased, whimpering when his tongue slid over her nipple and she bit her lip, unable to hold in the moan she let escape. He smiled and kissed lower, licking her belly button, making her gasp and arch again, making him fall onto the bed, her body following.

Looking down at him, she saw his shirt had disappeared, in the puddle where the other clothes had gone. She kissed down, giving him the privilege to kiss her lips just once before pulling away and kissing down. She kissed his neck, biting a little rougher to make a mark. His hands tangled in her long black hair as he felt her kiss lower, his chest going higher than normal and his heart beating faster and faster. Her tongue lapped at him, looking for a spot to make him moan, already knowing his nipples were sensitive as well as his happy trail, which she would pull gently with her teeth. He'd yip like a little puppy when she'd find a spot, and mark it, biting and sucking for future use.

She got to the hemline of his boxers when she realized there was something there. She smiled and pulled down his boxers, moaning as she saw his member, leaking pre cum down the shaft, glistening in the moonlight from the window beside them. She kissed the tip lightly, licking her lips to get a taste and she moaned, opening her mouth a little wider to suck him. He moaned her name and pulled her hair a little more, making her growl. He would still tug a little when she did something good, and soon she was sucking him like an expert, a hand down her own panties, touching herself. Jeff bucked his hips suddenly, cursing a little as she went faster, pleasure driving her on till he came, moaning at the taste.

She looked up at him, her lips still a little frosty from his seed, but he still kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth to taste her. Pushing her down, he slid her panties off, looking up again. "Are you ready?" he asked softly, spreading her legs, tip of his member at her dripping entrance. She nodded, not able to say anything other than moans at this point. He pushed in, groaning at her tightness and Wolf cried in pleasure, her hands going around his neck, nails digging into his back. "Not to hard baby." He purred and pushed deeper, filling her completely. She could feel him twitch, every moment he moved she would moan, already close to her own release.

"Fuck me hard, Jeffro." She purred, moving her hips. He growled a little and began to move, pushing his hips out and sliding back in. He went faster, thrusting into her, making her scream in pleasure and they both came. They panted, bodies still riding out their orgasms and sleep began to overtake them and they passed out in each other's arms.

Matt chuckled and shook his head, looking at his brother and the girl he took home. His friend Chey and Jen went crazy when they found out their friend from Scotland had left with a strange guy with green eyes. Knowing his brother, he opened the door to the boy's room, seeing the two tangled bodies he began to snap pictures, sending them to the girls and his friends. He added one to his My Space.

"_She found her American boy."_


End file.
